


无聊產物

by candy0v0



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom, YYS, 阴阳师, 陰陽師
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy0v0/pseuds/candy0v0
Summary: 舊文一篇





	无聊產物

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文一篇

Adventure（冒险）

“欢迎你来到本寮，般若”

  


Adjust（适应）

在适应了新生活后，寮里出现了消失的毛笔、 被拆坏的纸门和一地都是的风符

  


Afterwards（之后）

之后他们就开心快乐地生活下去

  


Angst（焦虑）

“ 看来小家伙对生活的焦虑感和终日惶恐不安的心情，被风神给扼杀在怀中。 ”

  


Boredom（无聊）

在六星之前的生活都很无聊的说

  


Crazy（疯狂）

脑子疯狂的爱情和口不对心的说话

  


Crackfic（片段）

梦中闪过的，总是那些不愉快的片段和回忆

  


Crime（背德）

“ 我从不做违背道德的事情，对你除外。 ” 散发着危险气色的风神如此说道

  


Connivance（默许 / 纵容）

来自风神默许和纵容的心态，导致了寮里怨声载道

  


Death（死亡）

直至死亡，也不可能分开他们。这是阎魔对他们的评價

  


Envy（羡慕）

“ 羡慕我吧~ 每天都能在连身边醒来。 ” 般若对虫师说道

  


Episode Related（剧情透露）

( 接上题 )

可是我能和那位大人一同出演在番外。虫师默默在心里说道

  


Fantasy（幻想）

那本来只是幻想的生活终成为了现实

  


First Time（第一次）

“ 你好，我叫一目连。 哥哥你怎么哭了？” 

只有二星的一目连被神乐牵着手，一面不解的看着般若

  


Fluff（轻松）

“ 真是轻松~ ” (然而一秒后因为封不到对手被动被击杀了。

对面鬼切 : 呵呵！

  


Future Fic（未来）

未来没有憎恨，没有牺牲，也没有妒忌。只有风神和他唯一的信徒

  


Faith（信任）

那恶鬼对神明的信任，远超过对寮的任何一位

  


Horror（惊栗）

面无表情地看着惊栗片，却被突如其来出现在身后的吸血姬吓了一大跳

  


Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

( 接焦虑 )

“ 也对，毕竟那妖怪的心灵创伤都慢慢被填平了。 ”  


TBC?


End file.
